My Beloved Brat
by FORHAENIM
Summary: Hyukjae & Donghae adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda. Sama-sama bengal membuat mereka semakin tidak mungkin untuk bersama. Namun bagaimana jika takdir justru mengharuskan mereka bersatu? HaeHyuk! Abo Verse. RnR please!


**P** **airing:** Haehyuk (Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae)

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy (Abo Verse)

 **Warning:** YAOI. Tidak jelas dan sedikit aneh. A bit out of character. Sorry for typo(s)! Just click close button if you don't like it. Thanks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK!**

Pemuda dengan surai berwarna hitam pekat itu tampak tergesa gesa menggunakan sepatunya. Menciptakan keributan kecil dengan menjatuhkan beberapa barang disana-sini dan membuat sang kakak, Heechul, yang tengah membereskan isi kopernya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak habis pikir melihat tingkah laku sang adik. Lee Hyukjae, nama pemuda itu, tampak panik melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 lebih 20 menit. Ia mempunyai jadwal pagi sekitar pukul 8.30, dan itu berarti ia hanya punya waktu tersisa kurang dari 10 menit untuk menuju ke kampusnya yang cukup jauh dari rumah.

"Hyukjae kau sudah pastikan jika tak ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"

"Sudah!"

"Obatmu?"

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya berat ketika mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Heechul. "Hyung, aku tidak memerlukan obat itu!"

"Kata siapa kau tidak membutuhkannya, Hyukjae?!" Hyukjae menggosok-gosok telinganya yang panas ketika mendengar suara nyaring lelaki yang 5 taun lebih tua darinya itu. Hyung-nya ini memang cerewet sekali. "Dengar ya, kau itu belum mendapatkan _heat_ pertamamu, maka dari itu kau harus selalu berjaga-jaga, kalau _heat_ pertamamu datang disaat yang tidak kau duga-duga kau juga nanti yang repot!"

Hyukjae menggretakan giginya kesal. Andai saja ia bukan _omega_ , pasti ia tidak akan sudi untuk membawa obat sialan itu. Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang _omega_. Pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu 18 tahun-nya dengan tanpa memikirkan statusnya yang sebagai bagian dari golongan paling akhir dalam susunan _abo universe_ ersebut. Namun semuanya berubah sejak beberapa hari lalu dia resmi merayakan umurnya yang ke-19 tahun. (Kapan dan dalam umur berapa omega akan mendapatkan heat pertamanya itu memang tidak menentu, kadang ada yang lebih awal dan ada juga yang sangat lambat. Dalam kasus Hyukjae, dokter sudah memprediksi jika ia akan mendapatkan heat pertamanya di umur 19 tahun, yang mana masih belum terlalu terlambat).

Hyukjae sangat benci ketika memikirkan jika ia harus berurusan dengan fase tersebut, dimana ia harus menemukan _mate_ yang tepat, belum lagi ia harus melakukan _mating_ , _bonding_ , _knotting_ atau apalah yang ia sendiri pun tak mengerti, dan bagian yang paling Hyukjae tak sukai adalah, ia akan ditandai dan menjadi milik orang lain. Tepatnya oleh seorang _Alpha_.

Alpha dan Omega memang merupakan satu kesatuan yang seharusnya saling melengkapi. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tak masalah dengan statement tersebut atau dengan aturan yang berkembang di masyarakat dari sejak dulu, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah kenapa ia harus menjadi pihak yang menurutnya tidak diuntungkan sama sekali. Pokoknya Hyukjae sangat kesal ketika test menyebutkan jika ia adalah seorang _Omega_. Padahal ia sudah berharap jika paling tidak ia adalah _Beta_ , walaupun sudah jelas posisi _Alpha_ yang ia incar. Tentu saja, sosok _Alpha_ sangat cocok dengan kerpibadiannya, itu sebabnya Hyukjae heran, kenapa ia bukan _Alpha_ dan ternyata adalah seorang _Omega_? Sialan memang!

Hyukjae mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebal, dengan diiringi dengusan keras yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, Hyukjae pun bergerak mengambil kantung kecil yang berisi obat-obat sialan yang mana belum ia sadari akan menjadi penyelamat-nya di beberapa waktu tertentu. "Ya sudah, Hyung, aku berangkat!"

"Oh ya aku akan keluar kota selama seminggu untuk mengurus proyek baru, semua kebutuhanmu sudah kupersiapkan, jaga diri baik-baik selama aku pergi- YA! KAU MENGERTI?!" Heechul menaikan suaranya sebanyak beberapa oktaf ketika melihat Hyukjaebersikap acuh terhadap ocehannya. Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memang sedang mengejar waktu pun hanya menaikan tangan kanannya, memberi simbol kepada Heechul jika ia mengerti dengan pasti omongan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut sebelum membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali dengan gebrakan keras.

 **BLAM!**

"YA LEE HYUKJAE!"

* * *

Lee Hyukjae menghentikan motor sport berwarna putihnya dengan sembarangan. Sialan dia sudah telat sekali! Salahkan alarmnya yang berbunyi tidak keras, salahkan juga Heechul yang terlalu banyak mengomel, salahkan juga pihak kampusnya yang membuat Hyukjae mempunyai jadwal sepagi ini! (walaupun sebenarnya jam setengah 9 pagi bukanlah waktu yg bisa dikatatakan terlalu pagi) Setelah memastikan keamanan motornya dengan baik, Hyukjae pun tampak berlari dengan rusuh menuju kelas yang merupakan kelas pertamanya hari ini.

 **DUK!**

"YA KAU PUNYA MATA TIDAK?!"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya gemas ketika dirinya terdorong beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya semula. Rasa nyeri di bahu-nya ia abaikan karna ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada rasa sakitnya tersebut, yaitu orang yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya. Disana, didepannya adalah musuh besarnya, kalian bisa menyebutnya seperti itu. Cho Kyuhyun, (nama pemuda itu) hanya memberikan seringaian tajamnya ke arah Hyukjae lalu mendecih pelan. "Kau selalu saja mencari perkara seperti anak buahmu!"

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya keras, jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia sedang diburu waktu kuliah paginya, pasti ia akan meladeni bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Ia pun menabrak bahu Kyuhyun keras sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terganggu. Mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun yang sedikit banyak semakin memancing amarahnya.

"Dasar kelompok pecundang!"

Hyukjae mendecih kesal, "Huh, kau dan kelompokmu itu yang pecundang, sialan!" Gumam pemuda itu ditengah deruan nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah berlari mengejar waktu akhirnya Hyukjae sampai diruangan A21, pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat. Membuat jantung Hyukjae semakin berdegup kencang. Baru saja ia akan memegang gagang pintu, suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuat pemuda bertubuh semampai itu membalikkan badan seketika. "Oh, Hyung, kau terlambat juga?"

Yesung, nama pemuda yang sekarang berhadapan Hyukjae, terlihat mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Memangnya kau tak tahu kalo Prof. Jung tak akan hadir?"

Raut wajah Hyukjae seketika berubah. Ketika dia sudah seperti orang kesetanan dari mulai mandi sampai menjalankan kendaraannya karna takut berurusan dengan dosen killer sekelas Prof. Jung dan ternyata kelas malah dibatalkan. Kesal sekali rasanya, tahu begitu lebih baik dia melanjutkan aksi bercumbu mesra dengan selimut hangat di kamarnya. Yesung hanya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang sangat masam.

"Sudahlah, Hyuk. Aku mempunyai info yang lebih penting saat ini."

"Info apa, Hyung?"

" _Dark Harem_ menantang kita nanti malam."

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya kaget. "Kapan mereka menghubungi kalian?"

"Tadi pagi, tapi sampai sekarang salah satu diantara kami belum ada yang mengiyakan ajakan mereka. Bagaimanapun kita menunggu keputusanmu."

Hyukjae mengelus-elus dagu lancipnya pelan. Hm, pantas saja bocah sialan bernama Kyuhyun tadi terlihat sangat menggebu-gebu sekali ketika mengatai Hyukjae dan kelompoknya pecundang. Awas saja, dipikir Hyukjae takut? Hah, tidak sama sekali!

"Hyuk?"

"Oh maaf, Hyung, tentu saja kita tidak boleh menolak tantangan mereka. _WE GAME IT!"_

Yesung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia pun dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap menghubungi orang suruhan yang akan menyampaikan info jika mereka sudahmantap akan menerima tantangan dari _Black Harem._ "Yasudah, sepertinya aku mau ikut kelas selanjutnya lebih awal. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ada kelas Prof. Jung saja hari ini, jadi sepertinya aku akan pulang dan tidur sepuasnya. Lumayan untuk persiapan nanti malam."

"Akan aku infokan kapan dan dimana alamat lengkapnya nanti. Yasudah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu nanti malam!"

Hyukjae membalas ucapan Yesung dengan gesture tangan seperti yang ia lakukan pada Heechul dirumah mereka tadi. Ah, berbicara tentang Heechul, kakaknya itu tidak akanberada dirumah lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sebenarnya jika Heechul tidak sedang ada tugas keluar kota pun, lelaki nyentrik itu jarang sekali ada dirumah. Heechul adalah seseorang yang sangat menyukai pesta, club, dan tempat lain untuk bersenang-senang dibandingkan harus berdiam diri dirumah setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian di kantor. Hyukjae tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kebiasaan kakaknya tersebut, toh dia sudah dibiasakan hidup mandiri sejak kecil.

Tapi dengan sifat kakak laki-lakinya yang seperti itu, bukan berarti Hyukjae merasa kekurangan kasih sayang atau semacamnya, Heechul adalah seseorang yang bisa menempatkan diri dengan baik. Dia akan menjadi kakak yang sangat berisik dengan selalu menanyakan apakah Hyukjae sudah makan atau belum, apakah Hyukjae sudah ini dan itu atau belum, dan Hyukjae tidak pernah merasa keberatan karna Heechul sangat tau batasan privasi Hyukjae yang bisa ia lewati, intinya Heechul tidak pernah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Ia nyaman dengan hidupnya. Nyaman dengan kebebasan yang dimilikinya.

Lee Hyukjae, lelaki dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam legam itu termasuk salah satu orang yang cukup terkenal di kampusnya. Tubuhnya yang semampai namun muscular membuat ia terlihat menarik, jangan lupakan rahangnya yang tegas, wajahnya yang rupawan dan kulitnya yang putih bersinar, rasanya tidak mungkin jika orang-orang melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Hyukjae lebih dari satu kali jika Hyukjae ada di sekitar mereka. Sebenarnya Hyukjae bukanlah seseorang yang termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa populer di kampus, namun siapa yang tidak akan tertarik untuk memalingkan wajahnya jika orang seperti Hyukjae tiba-tiba lewat dihadapanmu? Hyukjae menstater motor sport putihnya pelan, sesuai dengan yang ia katakan pada Yesung tadi, ia akan pulang dan tidur seharian, supaya energinya bisa full untuk nanti malam.

Setelah memastikan helm-nya terpasang sempurna Hyukjae pun mulai menjalankan motornya cepat. Meninggalkan area parkiran yang masih terlihat lenggang. Juga meninggalkan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian.

* * *

 **BRUM!**

Hyukjae lagi-lagi mengendarai motor sport putihnya dengan kesetanan. Jam sudah menunjukan setengah satu malam, padahal Yesung memintanya untuk datang setengah jam sebelumnya. Hyukjae memang orang yang cukup teledor, hampir susah sekali untuk melihat Hyukjae datang tepat waktu. Omega itu membelokkan stang motornya mengikuti belokan kearah lajur kiri, memasuki jalanan yang sudah sangat sepi dengan penerangan jalan yang seadanya. Namun suasana sepi itu sekejap berubah ketika dalam radius beberapa meter pandangan Hyukjae menatap kumpulan para pemuda dan jajaran motor sportnya tengah berkumpul. Suara gauman motor Hyukjae membuat hampir semua orang yang tengah berkumpul itu melihat kearah datangnya lampu motor Hyukjae yang bersinar cukup terang.

Tak ada sambutan khusus baik dari jajaran pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah kiri ataupun kanan ketika Hyukjae saampai dan membuka helm-nya. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya gugup. Bagaimanapun ia sudah sangat telat sekarang dan pasti semua orang sudah menunggu dirinya. Ringisan kecil terdengar keluar dari bibir plum Hyukjae ketika ia tak sengaja menangkap tatapan tajam Yesung kearahnya dan juga beberapa tatapan penuh intimidasi dari sebagian orang.

"Well, akhirnya ketua _Lion Beats_ datang juga. Aku pikir anggotamu akan hadir tanpa seorang ketua."

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya kearah depan. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk diatas motor sport berwarna hitam dengan pose bak model majalah terkemuka. Tak salah jika Hyukjae sampai mendeskripsikan pemuda itu dengan kalimat tersebut, toh pemuda yang berbalut jaket kulit dan jeans hitam itu mempunyai tampang bak model papan atas. Rambut dengan potongan _spiky_ yang ia cat biru tua juga semakin menambah pesona pemuda itu. Sebenarnya jika malam-malam begini apalagi dengan penerangan seadanya, warna rambut pemuda itu tidak akan nampak dengan jelas. Namun Hyukjae memang beberapa kali pernah melihat pemuda itu di kampus, menarik setiap mata dengan wajah, tubuh, dan warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Hyukjae tidak maksud untuk memuji, namun jika itu semua kenyataan yang terpampang, haruskah Hyukjae menutup mata? Tentu tidak, walaupun ia merasa dirinya tetap yang paling keren dan menarik, Hyukjae juga tidak akan menghilangkan fakta jika Donghae, Lee Donghae, tidak kalah darinya.

Lee Donghae. Pemuda yang tengah memberikan Hyukjae tatapan dingin meremehkannya itu adalah ketua dari Dark Harem. Sedangkan Hyukjae, seperti yang kalian sudah baca diatas, ia merupakan ketua dari Lion Beats. Dark Harem & Lion Beats adalah kelompok motor sport yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa. Berbeda dengan Dark Harem yang rata-rata anggotanya memakai motor sport berwarna dominan hitam, anggota Hyukjae justru memakai motor dengan rata-rata dominan putih. Ada juga yang lebih deminan warna gelap namun diberi variasi warna putih yang cukup seperti milik Yesung. Berawal dari celetukan Hyukjae tentang membuat sebuah club motor sport di kampusnya, membuat Yesung yang juga mempunyai ketertarikan sama akhirnya mengumpulkan anggota yang kira-kira serius ingin bergabung. Walaupun Yesung lebih tua satu tahun dari Hyukjae, namun pemuda chubby itu memilih Hyukjae untuk menjadi ketua dibanding dirinya. Hyukjae mempunyai pesona yang pas sebagai seorang pemimpin, dan jangan lupakan juga jiwa kepemipinannya yang tinggi, walaupun Hyukjae kadang teledor dan susah sekali dihubungi namun semua masalah pasti akan teratasi jika sudah sampai ke tangan pemuda bermata bulat namun sipit tersebut. Berbeda dengan Lion Beats yang awal mulanya dibentuk sebagai club di dalam kampus, Dark Harem justru merupakan club yang sudah eksis cukup lama di ibukota.

Tak heran jika anggotanya akan jauh lebih bervariasi dari Lion Beats, walaupun rata-rata umur kedua anggota kelompok sama, masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa aktif ataupun non aktif. Hyukjae tidak tahu kenapa Donghae menjadi seorang pemimpin di club motor yang sudah mempunyai nama cukup besar tersebut. Yang ia tahu, ia dan Donghae satu kampus, seumuran dan juga sama sama baru memasuki tingkat dua. Kalau tak salah Donghae merupakan mahasiswa dari jurusan Management of Business, satu fakultas dengan bocah setan yang tadi bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun, yang memilih Accounting & Finance. Sedangkan dirinya dan Yesung berada di jurusan yang sama yaitu Visual & Performing Arts. Walaupun nantinya baik Hyukjae ataupun Yesung akan memilih konsentrasi berbeda, dimana Yesung akan lebih fokus ke bidang musik sedangkan Hyukjae memantapkan hati di bidang Modern Dance, setidaknya mereka akan mengahabiskan awal-awal semester bersama.

Hyukjae sebenarnya cukup kaget ketika mengetahui Donghae & Kyuhyun ternyata satu fakultas. Terlebih lagi satu kampus dengannya. Pasalnya dua pemuda itu termasuk orang yang cukup berpengaruh di Dark Harem, club yang bisa dikatakan lebih 'liar' jika dibandingkan Lion Beats. Bahkan Hyukjae dengar kiprah Dark Harem sudah dikenal oleh banyak club yang lain. Rumor bahkan menyebutkan jika kalian ingin masuk Dark Harem, kalian akan melewati proses yang tidak mudah. Maka dari itu Hyukjae sedikit banyak terkejut Donghae & Kyuhyun bisa menjadi pihak yang paling berpengaruh disana.

Berbicara tentang Dark Harem & Lion Beats, mereka semua berkumpul disini bukan untuk melakukan pertemuan demi merekatkan rasa pertemanan apalagi persaudaraan. Namun untuk berduel. Sebenarnya niat awal Hyukjae membentuk club ini hanya sebagai pemersatu saja, namun tidak disangka club sekelas Dark Harem justru malah menantang mereka. Awalnya Hyukjae hanya menanggapinya santai, namun karna jiwa liarnya yang terpendam serasa dibangkitkan kembali, Hyukjae pun selalu dengan tangan terbuka menerima tantangan mereka, begini-begini Hyukjae juga termasuk siswa yang terbilang bengal ketika di sma, hal-hal keras dalam dunia pria seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ia takutkan. Sudah terhitung lebih dari 6 bulan Dark Harem & Lion Beats saling berinteraksi. Bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai lawan. Namun Hyukjae tak masalah, toh ia dan anggotanya yang lain merasakan kebanggan tersendiri ketika harus berduel dengan club sekelas Dark Harem apalagi sampai mengalahkan mereka. Dan lagi balapan liar sudah menjadi hobi baru Hyukjae saat ini.

"Dalam mimpimu saja. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkan Lion Beats."

Donghae terkekeh singkat. Sifat pemuda itu memang terkenal dingin. "Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku sedari tadi sudah lama menunggumu," Donghae menatap lurus ke arah mata Hyukjae. "Karna aku tak sabar untuk kembali mengalahkan ketua Lion Beats." Kekehan laknat itu kembali terdengar dari para anggota Dark Harem.

Hyukjae menyipitkan matanya sebal. Memang bukan kali ini saja Donghaemenangtangnya untuk balapan, sudah terhitung dua kali dan Hyukjae selalu kalah dibandingkan Donghae. Tentu saja, Donghae adalah seorang ketua dari club kawakan sekelas Dark Harem, namun dengan hal itu membuat Hyukjae lebih termotivasi untuk mengalahkan pemuda berbadan lebih muscular darinya tersebut. "Kau pikir aku takut? Huh, GAME!"

Donghae mengangguk lalu dengan segera memakai helm berwarna hitam metalik seperti warna motornya. Diikuti Hyukjae yag kemudian menstater motornya dan membuat motornya menggeram keras memecah keheningan di sekitar mereka. Hyukjae menatap mata Donghae dari balik celah helm-nya, begitupun Donghae yang juga balik menatanya seraya menggas motornya, membuat suara motor miliknya dan Hyukjae saling bersahut-sahutan. Keduanya memajukan kendaraan mereka ke arah garis start yang sebelumnya sudah dipersiapkan. Hampir saja seseorang yang memegang bendera di depan mereka akan memulai permainan, suara sirine dari kejauhan berhasil membuat semua orang di sana terperanjat.

"Changmin kau bilang malam ini tidak akan ada patroli polisi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada panik.

"Menurut sumber terpercayaku memang tidak ada, aku tak tahu kenapa sekarang justru ada."

Semua yang ada disana dengan cepat bergegas naik keatas motor mereka. Donghae yang mendengar suara sirine semakin mendekat dan dan cahaya lampu mobil posisi yang sudah terlihat hanya ber-curse ria. Bola matanya membulat ketika segerombolan polisi datang dari arah kanan jalan, Donghae mendengar suara beberapa motor yang sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat kumpul mereka kearah selatan. Otaknya berpikir cepat, jika ia putar balik dan pergi ka jalur yang sama dengan teman-temannya sepertinya tidak akan sempat. Ukuran jalan yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga beban motornya yang berat tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Yang ada ia akan jatuh karna teburu-buru dan justru malah tidak bisa kabur. Donghae menggeleng cepat ia lalu melirik Hyukjae yang sepertinya akan membalikan motornya, jika Hyukjae jatuh dan tertangkap bisa-bisa ia juga kena imbasnya. Donghae membuka kaca helm-nya dan berteriak, "YA JANGAN BERBALIK AYO IKUTI AKU!"

Hyukjae yang diserang rasa panik pun langsung menggas motornya secepat mungkin mengikuti Donghae, berhasil melewati para polisi yang akan menghalangi jalan mereka. Hyukjae sebenarnya masih was-was ketika harus mengikuti Donghae dan terpisah jauh dengan anggotanya yang kabur kearah selatan sedangkan dia dan Donghae melesat cepat kearah utara. Hyukjae terus mengikuti laju motor Donghae didepannya, beberapa kali dahinya berkerut ketika ia melewati jalan yang terasa asing untuknya. Setidaknya ia ingat ini bukan jalan yang biasa dilewatinya ketika balapan dengan Donghae. Entahlah, yang jelas Hyukjae pusing.

Sekitar 20 menit berkendara Donghae pun akhirnya membelokan motor hitamnya kearah sebuah gedung yang terlihat kosong. Sepertinya ini bekas pabrik atau semacamnya. Donghae dan Hyukjae masih memajukan motornya sampai ke bagian tengah dalam bangunan. Hyukjae pun berhenti ketika Donghae juga menghentikan motornya. Donghae melepas helm-nya cepat. Beruntung ada lampu kecil didalam sini walaupun sudah terlihat tak terawat.

"Ya bagaimana kalau ada orang yang datang? Apa tidak apa-apa kita disini?" Tanya Hyukjae mememberkan pertanyaan yang sudah bergelut di kepalanya sedari tadi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, ini bangunan pabrik yang sudah lama tak terpakai."

Mata Hyukjae membulat horror. Jadi Donghae mengajak dirinya untuk sembunyi di bangunan yang sudah lama kosong? Donghae yang menangkap ekspresi tak biasa Hyukjae pun hanya bisa mendecih pelan. "Kau takut? Payah sekali. Ketua macam apa kau, hhh."

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya sebal ketika mendengar celotehan Donghae. Beruntung ia sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi. Begini-begini rasa pusing Hyukjae juga belum menghilang daritadi. Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang terlihat mengeluarkan bungkusan rokok dari dalam saku jaketnya. Mengambil satu batang rokok dari dalam bungkusan lalu menyalakannya cepat sebelum menempelkan batangan putih yang ujungnya sudah mengepul itu ke bibir tipisnya. Seketika asap-as perlahan mulai memenuhi ruangan yang ia dan Hyukjae tempati karna Donghae terlihat menikmati sekali sesi merokokknya tersebut. Masih dengan raut wajah sebal Hyukjae turun dari atas motornya dan berjalan kearah jendela yang ada beberapa meter di sebelahnya. Hyukjae bukan perokok, rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi ketika satu-satunya manusia yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya malah menghisap rokoknya dengan nikmat. Beruntung jendela yang sudah tampak rapuh ini masih bisa dibuka, setidaknya ini berguna untuk menghantarkan udara dingin dan segar kedalam ruangan. Hyukjae bisa melihat jika diluar sana seperti hutan yang sangat gelap. Jujur Hyukjae jadi merinding sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mengajaku kemari? Kenapa kita tidak lanjutkan saja tadi?"

Donghae yang tengah menghisap rokoknya dengan santai pun menengokan kepalanya kearah Hyukjae. "Jika kita lanjut terus, ada kemungkinan polisi yang mengejar dari belakang akan berhasil menyergap kita. Dan lagi biasanya komplotan polisi lain sudah menunggu di ujung jalan untuk menstop kita."

"Maksudmu saat ini secara langsung kita sedang terkepung?"

" _Exactly,_ satu-satunya jalan yang aman adalah jalan yang tadi kita lewati sebelum datang kesini kearah selatan. Polisi biasanya tidak akan gampang mengenali kita jika kita berbaur di jalan raya yang ramai dengan pengendara lain. Sedangkan jarang sekali yang melewati jalan ini apalagi tengah malam, jadi polisi akan mudah sekali mengenali anggota balap liar yang kabur."

"Bukankah bisa saja polisi menggerebek tempat ini?"

Donghae meniupkan asap putih berbentuk O dari mulutnya lalu terkekeh kecil. "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah sering bersembunyi disini dan selalu aman-aman saja. Polisi akan berpikiran jika kita mengambil jalan lain ke arah hutan, lagipula bangunan ini terlihat sangat menakutkan dan gelap sekali dari luar. Siapa yang berani melakukan penggerebekan?"

Hyukjae mendecih pelan. "Kau berkata seperti itu tapi kau juga yang menjadikan tempat ini untuk persembunyian."

Hyukjae mengitarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Demi apapun ia tidak akan berani jika harus sendirian di tempat ini, setidaknya kehadiran Donghae cukup membantu. Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika merasakan rasa pusingnya semakin menjadi. Ia pun memegang lehernya yang terasa dingin, aneh, kenapa kulitnya dingin sekali padahal Hyukjae jelas-jelas merasakan badannya menghangat. Hyukjae menggosok gosok lehernya yang terasa semakin panas dari dalam. Lidahnya juga tak bisa berhenti megecap seolah kehausan dan kering. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae seperti i-

 **DEG!**

Bola mata Hyukjae membulat hebat ketika ucapan Heechul terngiag di kepalanya. Apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae sekarang persis dengan apa yang Heechul jabarkan tentang tanda-tanda seorang omega yang akan mendapatkan heat-nya. Ngomong-ngomong Heechul juga seorang omega, jadi ia selalu memberikan edukasi sejelas-jelasnya kepada sang adik. Gawat! Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan heat pertama-nya di waktu-waktu kritis macam ini. Hyukjae ingat jika ia selalu menyimpan obat itu di saku jaketnya atas oerintah Heechul, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega. Namun Perasaan menyesal hebat seketika menghantam Hyukjae, benar apa yang dikatakan Heechul, jika saja ia meminum obatnya dari awal untuk berjaga-jaga pasti ia tidak akan merasakan ini sekarang. Tampaknya pepatah mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati itu ada benarnya juga.

Hyukjae melirik takut-takut kearah Donghae yang masih betah menghisap rokoknya yang sudah hampir habis. Bagaimanapun ia sedang tidak sendirian disini. Akan malu sekali jika ia tertangkap sedang dalam kondisi aneh seperti ini. Hyukjae berjalan pelan kearah motornya untuk mengambil air mineral yang selalu tergantung di bawah jok. Lalu dengan jalan yang sedikit sempoyongan Hyukjae pun kembali kedekat jendela seperti semula, berusaha melakukan pergerakan sepelan mungkin agar Donghae tidak menyadari tindakannya.

Dengan rasa panas yang semakin menjadi Hyukjae pun mencari-cari plastik berisi obat di dalam sakunya. Dengan tangan yang semakin bergetar dan pandangan yang semakin mengabur Hyukjae pun mengambil 2 buah obat berwarna berbeda dari dalam plastik dan dengan tidak sabaran melahapnya sebelum minum air mineral dengan terburu-buru. Tenggorokannya terasa panas sekali. Saking tidak fokus-nya Hyukjae, ia sampai tidak sadar jika satu buah obat berwarna pink jatuh dan tidak ikut terminum olehnya. Padahal Heechul sudah bilang jika kedua obat itu harus diminum secara bersamaan.

Hyukjae menyandarkan tubuhnya kearah dinding. Masih berusaha membuat gerakannya sepelan mungkin walaupun tubuhnya sudah terlihat menggeliat-geliat pelan seperti cacing kepanasan. Yang harus Hyukjae lakukan hanya menunggu efek obatnya bekerja dan Hyukjae akan kembali baik-baik saja. Namun setelah menunggu kurang dari 5 menit, Hyukjae tidak merasakan apa-apa dan justru malah tubuhnya terasa semakin panas dan geli. Ia juga merasakan bagian belakangnya seperti basah. Pandangannya semakin mengabur dan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Nafasnya pun terasa semakin pendek-pendek. Hyukjae menutup matanya dengan lengan sebelah kanan, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan berusaha meminimalisasi pergerakannya.

Hyukjae mengerang ketika merasakan sebuah tangan jatuh diatas paha-nya. Saking tidak fokusnya Hyukjae ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Donghae berjalan kearahnya dengan cepat tadi. Hyukjae berusaha menjernihkan pandangannya. Dan dahi mulus itu berkerut ketika melihat ekspresi Donghae yang tidak biasa. Nafas-nya pun terlihat seperti seseorang yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Hyuk—jae, hhhh, k-kau seorang, hhh, o-omega?"

Bola mata Hyukjae nyaris keluar ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Heechul pernah berkata jika omega sedang merasakan heat-nya, ia akan mengeluarkan feromon yang sangat memabukan. Namun tidak semua orang akan mencium feromon tersebut, hanya seorang alpha yang mampu mencium bau tersebut dan akan tidak akan bisa tahan jika harus berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tengah mengeluarkan bau feromonnya yang menyegat. Hanya seorang alpha yang bisa mencium bau feromonnya, dan Donghae tiba-tiba saja mengetahui jika ia seorang omega dan ekspresi Donghae terihat seperti ia tengah mabuk oleh sesuatu. Nafas Hyukjae semakin putus-putus, ia menatap Donghae yang juga sama-sama terlihat lelah berantakan sama sepertinya.

"K-KAU ALPHA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HALLO GUYS HEHEHEHEHE APA KABAR? I MISS Y'ALL SO MUCH HUHU! TTTTT Anyway aku bawa ff baru, jadi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah yaoi manga yang aku baca. Terinsiprasi ya. Karna overall, cerita yang yang aku tulis ini murni dari pemikiran aku. Alur, karakter, latar semuanya juga beda. Aku cuma terinspirasi ketika liat chara di manga itu semacem mirip banget haehyuk terus munculah ide buat bikin abo verse haehyuk gini juga hehehehe. Kalo ada yang mau ngecek silahkan cari judul manganya abarebo honey ya hehehe. Ceritanya sekarang aku comeback gitu hehe dan mumpung libur kuliah jadi insyaallah aku bakal fokus nulis ini dan lanjutin ff aku yg lain, I know i've been a bad author for the entire time maaf banget aku sayang kalian33333 Semoga kalian suka cerita aku ini ya, ditunggu ya review-nya! (BIG HUG AND LOTS OF KISSESS)


End file.
